The purpose of this study is to determine the changes in the passive electrical impedance of muscles in patients with varied disorders including neuromuscular diseases and disuse atrophy. The ultimate goal is to develop a non-invasive, painless methodology for evaluating skeletal muscle, with implications for improved diagnosis in diseased states as well as for determining changes with prolonged exposure to microgravity (weightlessness in space flight).